Claroscuro
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Mientras Draco intenta arreglar el Armario Evanescente, reflexiona sobre cómo se las lleva con su tía Bella y con "la otra tía", y sobre su "misión"... Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial Aniversario" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Claroscuro**

(O cómo me va con mis tías…)

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el __**Reto Especial del Aniversario**__ del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

La relación familiar con mis tias Black no puede ser más contrastante, porque, siendo de las familias de "sangre pura" más importantes de la Inglaterra mágica, los Black exigen mucho de sus integrantes.

Mi madre, Narcissa, tiene dos hermanas; mi tía favorita (aunque no mucho), Bellatrix, y _la otra,_ la que nunca se menciona en casa (que de hecho no recuerdo cómo se llama).

La tía Bella tiene muy claro lo que quiere en la vida; servir hasta su último aliento al Señor Tenebroso, apoyarlo en el rescate de la "pureza de sangre" en el mundo mágico (con lo que yo estoy de acuerdo, no soporto los _"sangresucia",_ comenzando con la insoportable de la Granger), al costo que sea, y por eso insiste en que yo los ayude a entrar al colegio Hogwarts.

Incluso le ha pedido al Señor Tenebroso que me otorgue la _Marca Tenebrosa_ y me acepte como mortífago. Debo decirles que me da mucho temor, pero como es mi tía favorita y me apoya mucho (a su estilo), me tranquiliza, aunque estoy presionado para arreglar este Armario Evanescente lo más rápido posible…

_¡Armario malnacido!_ Tengo que pronunciar mejor el encantamiento; otra vez regresó la manzana entera. Me preocupa que no pueda repararlo pronto, necesito que funcione bien.

Volviendo a la tía Bella, aunque está casada con Lestrange, ella adora al Señor Tenebroso y a veces pienso que lo apoya más que mi propio padre, a pesar que él lo dice todo el tiempo… Bueno, lo decía, porque desde el error en el Ministerio al intentar conseguirle la famosa profecía sobre el "caracortada" de Potter, está en Azkaban. Ella se escapó por nada y ahora está en nuestra casa, esperando que yo arregle el armario para hacer lo que tenga que hacer acá. Ya yo tengo bastante con lo que tengo que hacer, y más ahora que Crabble y Goyle no me pueden ayudar, porque la misión es únicamente mía… Si logro cumplirla, el Señor Tenebroso recompensará a mi familia, mi padre recobrará su lugar a su lado, y los Malfoy seremos respetados nuevamente por todos; se acabarán las burlas. Pero también necesito reparar este armario, es parte fundamental de mi misión, y esto ni siquiera Snape lo sabe, aunque siga queriendo saber qué me pasa.

Digo que mi tía Bella es mi favorita porque es la única que respeta y sigue los ideales de la casa Black, aparte de mi madre, por supuesto. _La otra _tía fue expulsada de la casa por traidora. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió casarse con un _muggle? _Es la peor traición que un Black le puede hacer a la familia (salvo casarse con un Weasley; esas comadrejas son la peor calaña en el mundo mágico, traidores a la sangre hasta los huesos).

Supe de eso porque, cuando visité la casa de la tía-abuela Walburga, yo tenía como nueve o diez años; mi madre me mostró y comentó el árbol genealógico de la familia, y por qué varios estaban eliminados, como el prófugo Sirius Black. Apenas vio el espacio en donde debía estar el nombre de ese, comenzó a hablar en su contra por lo mal que había tratado a la tía-abuela, primero al quedar en Gryffindor y no en nuestra casa, y luego al escaparse con los Potter (sí, los inútiles padres del "caracortada"). Quizás por eso la tía Bella celebró tanto cuando logró regresar del Ministerio, cantando "Yo maté a Sirius Black", mientras brincaba como poseída.

De _la otra tía_ sólo sé que tuvo una hija, por lo que poco puedo hablar de esa traidora a la familia. Según comentan por ahí, disque es una auror, por lo que es más traidora a la sangre aún. Espero no tener que cruzármela en el camino, aunque de todas formas no sabría quién es, no la conozco ni por fotografías…

Pronto debo cumplir la orden que me dio el Señor Tenebroso, despejarle del camino a Dumbledore, y no puedo defraudar la confianza que me dio. Portar la Marca Tenebrosa da status, pero también obliga a cumplirle, por eso debo hacerlo, y hacerlo bien. Si no lo hago… Prefiero no imaginarme la deshonra que caería sobre mi familia, quizás no llegue a contarlo, sería mi fin; nadie puede defraudar al Señor Tenebroso, ya mi padre lo sabe, y por eso está en Azkaban. Y para mi madre sería fatal, su esposo en prisión y su único hijo muerto… No, gracias, no hundiré más el honor de mi familia.

A ver, sigamos trabajando en este Armario de los mil demonios, ya me cansé de hablar de mis tías y de mi propia vida, y este Cuarto de los Menesteres no me gusta para nada, siento que me estuvieran viendo cientos de ojos…

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

**Nota del autor: **Aquí está mi aporte al reto Aniversario, nuevamente agradezco a _NirvanaBennet_ por el apoyo en el "betareading" de este fic, y a quienes me han escrito sobre los demás fics: _kathitha, DollDark, Da Yggdrasil, Cris Snape_ (un honor…), _Chica Nirvana, Lucifer Rain… _Gracias! Insisto, cualquier cosa que deseen dejarme, se acepta con gusto (mientras no sea unos insultos…), para eso está el cuadro de abajo: "reviews"… Salud y saludos!


End file.
